Double Trouble
by GoldenNinde
Summary: My thoughts on the problematic promo pic for the new ep "Double Trouble in the Panhandle". You know the one… Booth and Bren, in THE SAME CLOTHES from the day before, she missing an earring and a bow, both with tousled hair… outside their SHARED trailer…


_**T**__**eeny tiny spoilers for the new Bones ep.**_

_**This all happened because of the promo pic from Double Trouble in the Panhandle. You know the one… Booth and Bren, in THE SAME CLOTHES from the day before, she missing an ea**__**rring and a bow, both with tousled hair… outside their SHARED trailer…**_

_**Yeah, that's right.**_

_**UPTDATE: People, there have been a couple of comments complaining the description was a spoiler. I apologise for that, but you misunderstood. I am not saying Booth and Bren will actually sleep together in this ep (hah! I wish. We all wish. Actually, I'm sure they wish too!), I'm just describing the pic in a certain (dim) light. Of course the following doesn't really happen! No matter how much I would love if it did! I don't know why they look like that or even if the clothes really are the same ones from the day before!**_

**Double Trouble – by GoldenNinde**

"I really don't think this is necessary, Booth."

"Hey, I'm not enjoying this that much either, Bones." He was lying. This was the most fun he'd ever had in his entire life.

They stood, coffee mugs in had, outside their trailer, posing.

Yes, posing.

Brennan had carefully untied the right bow on the shoulder of her dress, leaving two golden strands hanging limply over her shoulder. The tight, corseted red and black show dress from the night before still hugged at her body snugly. She'd also removed her left earring, and untied her left ponytail.

Booth hadn't needed that many signs. He'd tousled his hair, but that was about it. He didn't need to dress down to pretend.

They were posing. You know, to make their cover more realistic. None of the circus workers had seen husband and wife Buck and Wanda kiss, not even once. So Booth had the brilliant idea of pretending that they at least sleeping together.

Not a conversation he'd _ever_ want to repeat.

But they had finally agreed on emerging from their trailer in a semi morning-after state. Hence their clothing (or lack of).

So they posed. They faked, smiling whenever someone passed them, that they had enjoyed a satisfying night.

"I stand by my previous statement Booth. They know we're married. They don't need to see us standing out here like this. I feel like we're boasting our nightly activities."

"Boasting?" this was an interesting thought. He wondered (briefly, before his mind caught up to his… _thoughts_) whether he'd want to boast about having slept with her.

Nah. They'd still be inside if this was the real world.

_Slap_.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she put her coffee mug in front of her lips, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Nothing."

"You just slapped yourself. That is not your normal behaviour."

"Of course it is. There was… a fly."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, I maintain that we can go inside now. This is realistic enough." She was feeling uncomfortable, but she didn't know why. And that was not a feeling she liked.

"Of course it's not realistic. You look too neat." The words spilled out before he could stop them. He almost slapped himself again.

"Neat?"

"Eh… yeah. I mean, if we had… I mean, you wouldn't look like that."

There was something in his voice… but she couldn't figure out what it was without further study.

"I wouldn't look like what? I already untied this bow and removed an earring… and I undid my hair a little. I assumed you would rumple my hair. You seed to me…" but she didn't finish that sentence. He seemed like the kind of man to bury his hands in her hair, but that kind of observation was unscientific and had no basis in fact. She had no direct knowledge of how Booth would act if they "consummated their marriage", like Buck and Wanda did.

"I would. But more. This is too… _tame_, I would…" oh, this was not a good path to follow. "just forget it, you know what? Let's go back inside."

"No, I want to know."

Of course she did.

"Tame… you think I look too tame? How should I look?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, Seeley this was NOT a good idea. But she was looking at him while wearing that _thing_ which had no right to be called a dress and, well… what was he supposed to do? Throw three years of repressed feelings and, whatchamacallit, 'biological urges' through the window?

Apparently, yes.

"Well, for starters, your hair would be undone."

"Undone." She liked the way the word rolled on her mouth. It was a pleasantly sounding word. Phonetics, no doubt.

"Yes. It would hang loose around your shoulders… like…"

"Like this?" she _undid_ the other ponytail and shook her head a little. He managed to stifle a gasp. But only just.

"Yeah. Like that."

"What else?"

"Uh, the earrings. Both gone."

"Okay." She removed the second one. "And…?"

"The _bow_." The word came out in a rumble. Not something he had intended.

Then again, he had fantasised about _undoing_ those two bows since the minute he had seen them on her.

"I already untied one…"

"Both. Gone." He hadn't really intended to sound so primal. His voice felt animal, dirty, even though the words themselves were pretty darn sweet. It just… it was out before he could help himself.

She reached up with her delicate hands and undid the second bow. The golden thread slid down and he envied those strands of cloth more than anything.

"Maybe tear it a little." This was definitely getting out of hand…

"Okay."

She did. The moment the fibres ripped apart, Booth took a step forward. More than a step, is was a spasm, really, to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her until she tasted of him.

Brennan looked back up, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you feeling all right Booth? You've been acting rather strange…"

"I'm fine, Bones. I…" he couldn't keep his eyes off of her hands, both resting on her right shoulder in a strangely delicate and feminine gesture unknown to him before.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. I'm damn certain." Still his eyes rested where her hands did. Brennan found her body responding to such a look in a very instinctive way. She took another deep breath, to try and steady herself, and her heart rate.

And finally, their gazes locked and they both caught on.

It wasn't just her. And it wasn't just him.

Maybe if her emotions weren't so clearly shining in her eyes… or maybe of he hadn't let his voice get so raw...

Brennan realised her eyes matched the frenzied fervour in his.  
"Is that enough?"

She was almost shaking. Almost.

"No. If you'd slept with me, Bones" the line was a dot. "If you'd slept with me all that was left of this" he motioned to her dress in a swift, decadent gesture "would be torn shreds."

He took another step toward her, towering, feeling powerful, finally feeling… free.

"If you'd slept with me" and he lowered his voice to a growl. "you wouldn't be standing right now."

She smiled a wide, feral smile.

"Prove it."

_**HA! And they don't even actually KISS**__** (that you see)! How's that for an unsatisfactory ending! ;)**_

_**Oh, and here's a little song for you. Have you heard "If you're happy and you know it…" ? Yes? Well then, sing along!**_

_**"If you're just finished this chapter, please review!**_

_**If it made you roar with laughter, please review!**_

_**If it made you bored and sad,**_

_**Either way I'll just be glad**_

_**That you took the time and that**_

_**You'll review!"**_

_**Thank you! Bows graciously**_


End file.
